A Fortunate Misfortune
by D-for-Duchess
Summary: 2nd prologue for RED MIX PINK: Oha-Asa said that red will bring her misfortune today. So what will happen if she has to spend the next hours with him? At the worst case, she could probably die. AkaMomo.


**Author's Note:** _Holla! So, this is the second one shot I promised to you. I won't talk too much in this, I hope you like it. The other one shot will be coming soon, and I hope you keep the review flowing since it works like a whip for me. Lol. _

_This is, again, one of the parts of the prologue I made for __**RED MIX PINK**__. It's not necessarily connected with the other(s) one shot(s), but there is some parts that you might understand (and get the feeling about their relationship) better after you read my other story(s). For starters, maybe you want to read __**Revealing Chores**__ before you move at this one, that was my first one shot about AkaMomo._

_I'd also like to say thank you to all of you who read the previous one, especially to __**hflores**__ who is lending her hand to be my beta, I love you. I'll make sure I won't disappoint your expectation :D_

**Warning:** IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PAIRING OR ARE GOING TO BASH ME OVER IT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, THEN DON'T READ IT. _You've been warned. I'm trying to make them stick to their characters in the manga or the anime, but if somehow there's some OOC in the story that escaped my writing, then I apologize in advance. And please forgive me if there's some plot hole because the manga still hasn't finished, but if you found one then you may tell me about it._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kurobasu! It belongs to our beloved Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ *dancing*

**A FORTUNATE MISFORTUNE**

"What is wrong, Satsuki?" Akashi Seijuurou turned his head towards Momoi Satsuki who is sitting next to him. They just found their seats in the gymnasium.

"Nothing really, Akashi-kun.." Momoi sighed as she tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"If you say so," Akashi commented and revert his attention back to the players on the court.

Meanwhile, Momoi tapped her fingers quietly on her thigh, frowning. Unlike Akashi and usually, she's not really interested in watching the game. Today is truly a bad day for her.

It all started this morning. Flash back..

"_Today Oha-Asa horoscope for you is.." Teiko shooting guard talked to her seriously. It's been a month since Momoi started to ask her fortune to him, she needs it to help her figures out her feelings to a strange boy in Teiko's team. Maybe Oha-Asa can create an opening for her. Unfortunately, today is really unexpected for her. "Stay away from everything that's red! Red will bring you misfortune today, nanodayo!" Midorima pointed at her, firmly._

_Momoi let out a relieved sigh, it's rare to Midorima to look this tense. She thought he was going to tell her she'll die today or something. "Oh, I think that's okay. I just have to avoid everything that is red, right?" She smiled widely, still unaware of her situation._

"_What if red.. Comes to you?" The green haired boy narrowed his eyes._

"_What do you mean?" Momoi inquired, clueless._

"_What if our point guard comes to you? You also know better than anyone that there's nothing you can do even if you want to avoid Akashi Seijuurou," the boy in front of her said while adjusting his glasses._

_Momoi was stunned. Everything about Akashi Seijuurou shouts RED! "Midorin, you're right! What should I do?!" A sudden wave of panic hit her._

"_There's no practice today, so you should be fine. But Oha-Asa told us you still have to be very careful, nanodayo," Midorima calmed her down. "I knew this would happen, so here," he then pulled out an object from his bag._

"_Uhh.. What in the world is that?" Momoi pointed at the thing, less attracted to his idea._

"_A back scratcher, your today lucky item," Midorima stated the obvious while he put the stick on the table._

"_No thanks, I'll see you later, Midorin!" But the girl spun around and waved to him cheerfully._

"_Oy!" Midorima was trying to stop her but she already left his class. "Just because it's ugly it doesn't mean it's not going to help you, nanodayo," he grunted._

_After that, Momoi was trying to forget about her previous conversation. It bothered her a bit, but she has been gathering her courage since the last week just for today. That is the reason she's not going to give up and let Oha-Asa bring her down._

"_Kuroko-kun," she greeted another member of Teiko basketball team on the hallway. She did her homework. She knew he would pass here before the lunchtime is over, she just needed to wait her momentum._

"_Momoi-san?" Kuroko greeted her back, a simple smile plastered on his face, and Momoi couldn't help her heart to pound faster and quicker._

"_Ano… Umm… Where should I start this?" She began nervously. _Come on, be brave!_ She told herself. "D-do you want to accompany me downtown.. After school? I'm going to buy some equipment for our team," she finally said, and for a while she thought she would have a cardiac arrest._

"_Sure," Kuroko's response was very fast._

"_R-really?" She couldn't believe it. Her expression turned brighter as she felt butterflies in her belly._

"_I have some free time. Besides, it will be fun," the boy nodded surely and smiled at her a second time._

_She was trying so hard to not melt in front of him, but just before she could reconfirm it again.._

"_Satsuki, I've been looking for you everywhere," Teiko point guard appeared behind her._

"_Hiiiyyyy! Akashi-kun!?" She screamed in shock, unable to believe he did look for her. Her eyes were especially focused on his red, bright, head._

"_What's with that tone?" He raised a brow, feeling slightly offended. "Anyway, can you accompany me to watch Yugen vs Akagihara after school? It's a very important match. I told coach and the captain already, they also agreed to it," but he shook it right away as told her his purpose._

_Momoi was finally able to compose herself. She smiled at him, trying to reject him politely, "I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but Kuroko-kun and I are-"_

"_That's a shame, Momoi-san, it's such an important game. Maybe we can go next time," but Kuroko already patted her back and somehow left the area quickly._

"_W-wait, Kuroko-kun!" She yelped desperately, but it's no use, the invisible guy already disappeared on the corner._

"_Were you saying..?" Akashi put his hands on his waist as he started to feel impatient, he couldn't help but think that she's acting a bit weird today._

"_I'll go with you.." She finally gave him a weak but straight answer._

_That was strike one from the red._

End of flashback.

The players on the court are starting to arrange some strategies with the coach while the crowd is getting excited. It's surely going to be a great match.

"By the way, is your forehead okay?" After sometime, Akashi turned his head at his manager again.

Momoi pretended that it didn't annoy her, but the throbbing pain on her head was hard to ignore. "Y-yeah," she lied though as she didn't want to worry him.

Flash back again.. And this time, it happened when they were about to leave the bus.

_Akashi hopped down and walked first with Momoi trailing behind him until the bus door suddenly had a malfunction and trapped her in between it._

_Besides the shock, the girl felt extremely embarrassed. Some people were trying to help her, but some others just laughed, and, sometimes, they did both. "H-hey! You stupid door!" She cursed under her breath as she tried hard to break away._

"_I personally think Akagihara will win, but Yugen is also unpredictable," Akashi didn't realize he was talking to himself, and only when he didn't hear any response he started to look around. "Hmm? Satsuki?" He tried to find her in the middle of the crowd._

"_Akashi-kun, help me!" Momoi squeaked helplessly. Thankfully, the point guard heard her and located her, even though he was having a hard time to believe. He tried so hard not to laugh. It's not funny at all, and he wouldn't want that kind of silly thing to ever happen to him._

"_Satsuki!" He started to run at her. She wriggled around and tried to push herself forward to escape from it. _It could be dangerous_, Akashi thought and instantly felt concerned. "Don't force it, watch out!" He tried to warn her but he was too late. She had success in her escape, but she was losing her balance after that so she started to stumble around until she hit a lamp post with her head, landing on her butt. "Are you alright? What happened?" Akashi rushed to her side and gave her a quick check up._

"_Don't ask.." Momoi mumbled, trying to ignore the laughter around her. Her head was spinning._

_That was strike two from the red._

End of flashback, again~

Momoi shifts on her seat as her cellphone started to vibrate. There was a text and she read it secretly. Akashi didn't notice – his eyes were scanning the court, arms crossed in front of his body.

_I'm outside_, said the text.

The girl stands up and that's when Akashi reverts his eyes back at her. "I have to go out for a while," she informed him, more like asked for permission, to be exact.

He nods and turns his head away from her, thinking that she needs to use the ladies room or something.

The manager runs right after she reached the hallway, heading towards the main gate. "Midorin.." She stared at the tall green-eyed boy who were leaning on the wall outside. He notices her as he lines up his back, giving her a slight nod. "Huaaaaaaaaaaaa…" She cried and sprinted at him, hugging him when they met.

"I told you," Midorima adjusted his glasses to hide his face, he is flustered at her sudden gesture. "There, there, everything will be alright after this," and soon he felt pity towards Momoi as he patted her head, trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" She looked up, still with some tears in her eyes. She already had enough rejection, pain and shame today.

"Oha-Asa predictions never miss, nanodayo," Midorima pulled away from her softly. "But still, since you're going to spend more time with him, you have to make sure to keep cautious," he then pulled out the back scratcher from his bag for the second time in the day.

"That's not really helpful," Momoi wiped her tears and received it nonetheless. After that, she took deep breaths a few times to stabilize herself. "Thanks! I'll see you later, Midorin!" She finally smiled again, squeezing Midorima's hand briefly, and returned to the gym. The shooting guard waved at her, feeling a bit uneasy but unable to do something more.

_Hmm, where did he get something like this?_ Momoi wondered as she was heading back. The back scratcher is truly made in an odd design. The stick is carved with floral pattern, and the scratcher looks like a claw. She paid so much attention to it that she didn't realize the three high scholars who had their eyes on her.

"Hey, are you a junior high student?" One of them asked her.

She stopped and turned her head towards the group. When she saw their expressions, she knew right away they were up to no good, so she walked again, trying to ignore them.

"Wow, so cold," the other whistled mockingly.

"Where's your manners? You have to greet a senpai when he talks to you," suddenly, the third student blocked her way. The way he looked at her made her feel very uncomfortable, and it disgusted her.

_It seems the effect is too late, this bad luck must have been planned before I met Midorin_, she assumed bitterly. "Konichiwa," Momoi bowed half heartily as she tried to pass him.

"Hey, wait! Why don't we watch the game together?" The previous high school boy grabbed her wrist abruptly.

_That's it_! She glared at him. She always ignores the person who tries to annoy her verbally, but when they'd come down physically, that would be a different story. Aomine had taught her the perfect technique to give these kind of brats a lesson. So she pulled her hand quickly with all her strength, the boy was surprised and stumbled a bit. After that she lifted her right knee as fast and as strong as she can to his bended body, and it hit straight to his groin.

"AGH!" He screamed in pain, and his friends scrambled on their feet to try to help him.

"Hey, she ran away!" The first boy shouted as he watched Momoi breaking free and running away from them. It wasn't a useless effort that she used to jog with Aomine since they were small, she can run faster than any normal person.

"Satsuki," but she never could have guessed Akashi was waiting for her in front of the main door.

"Akashi-kun, why are you outside?" She stopped a meter away from him. Momoi bended her torso and put both palms on her knees, catching her breath.

"You were taking too long, I was worried that something might have happened to you," Akashi scanned her carefully. From her current state, it seems that his assumption is probably right.

She smiles and, finally, straightens her back. "Well, a bunch of stupid senpais did try to force me to go with them," the manager complained, she never even could have predicted what would come next.

_Snip_.

She is suddenly having goosebumps. She looks at Akashi closely. His dark aura radiates through his body, and he is pulling something from his pocket – scissors. "Really? Where are they know?" He smiled at her beautifully, but his expression didn't match at all with the dark shadow behind him.

_Since when did he start to like playing with Midorin's scissors anyway?_ Momoi pondered, trembling. He is awfully scary when something is bothering him, and it's true she hates those guys from earlier, but it is not so bad to want them dead. "Actually I don't know," she smiled back at him timidly, lying. Of course she knows where they are, they are probably still at the same position they were when she left them.

"Fine, then where is the last place you saw them?" Akashi's smile is getting wider and bigger, he even started to play with his scissors.

_This is bad, I need to avert his attention_, Momoi contemplated, feeling slightly annoyed but also touched by his sense of protectiveness. She just doesn't know which to choose. "That doesn't really matter, I'm fine!" She tried to laugh it off as she assured him it was not a big deal. His smile was fading, but he still didn't budge. "I already gave them a lesson anyway, Dai-chan taught me himself," she added.

Akashi is finally putting down his scissors. "Are you sure?" He asked her, there was still a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Momoi nodded instantly. "Let's just watch the game, it already started, right? You told me yourself that this is important," she then hurriedly tucked her arms into his elbow and dragged him back in.

Luckily, she succeeded since they were back at their previous seats.

"By the way," Akashi spoke again when she just began to get calm. She glanced at him worriedly. "I wonder about this thing you hold," but it was the only phrase that came out from his mouth.

And she's very grateful for that. "Ah, it's just a back scratcher," she stated simply and put Midorima's back scratcher into her bag, replacing it with a pen and her notebook.

Later, both of them spent the next 40 minutes analyzing their future opponent. None of them spoke as their eyes were pinned on the court and their minds were focused on the game. It was a bit challenging, but Momoi was finally able to pull some strings at revealing the team's data.

"Whoa! Yugen is amazing!" The person in front of them complimented.

"Yeah, they're really aggressive!" His friend responded him excited.

Suddenly, the referee blew the whistle. "Number 9, charging! One free throw!" He stated the foul and arranged the players afterwards.

The player who gained one free throw tried his best. Regrettably, the fast pace of the game already took a toll on his body and he lost his concentration. The shot missed the basket, and both teams were desperately trying to get the rebound. One of them got the ball and smacked it hardly right towards the crowd.

"Oy, the ball is still flying!" Someone shouted panicky.

"Watch out!" The other warned.

Momoi was stunned. _That can't be.. The ball is coming towards me.. _She thought astonished as she gave up to her destiny. "Waaa!" She screamed and jumbled on her seat. She was too late to respond, that ball will definitely hit her face, straight and clear.

But before anybody was able to realize what happened, a hand already moved in front of her, covering her face from the ball with the palm, and it even clutched it. Akashi Seijuurou is shooting daggers from his eyes with a killing intent towards the court, but he's unable to do anything to the player who did it because he knows the guy did it unintentionally and that wasn't against any rules.

"N-nice pass…?" Someone commented, and, as the others (even the players and the referees), she stared at him with disbelief and amazement.

Akashi was standing up. "At least apologize, you insolent!" He said coldly and threatened him at the same time. After that he pulled out Midorima's scissors and stabbed the ball with it.

_H-he murdered the ball_, that is what was inside everyone's mind, but none of them dared to speak.

"Sumimasen!" Meanwhile, the player in the court bowed at him over and over. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he would die if he didn't do that.

But the misfortune still hasn't ended for Momoi. _Crott_, because of the shock, someone behind her accidently dropped his plastic glass of juice into her hair and her uniform.

"Hyaaaa!" Again, Momoi's voice resonated through the gym.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry!" The person behind her was quickly to apologize, afraid of what Akashi might do.

"Satsuki?" But Akashi's attention was fully drawn to his manager. He felt sympathy towards her, she looked soaked, and for the first time, he couldn't read her expression. He lured his hand at the pink haired girl, trying to help at all, but she stood up.

"I need to go to the bathroom," and with that she pulled herself away sullenly.

"Sure," she left him frozen.

That was double strike from the red, and somehow it was getting worse.

The first thing Momoi did when she reached the bathroom was to wipe the juice with her handkerchief as she tried to clean them from her clothes, which wasn't really effective even though the action also involved a lot of water and some soap. And it's really ironic how the juice left some red stains on her uniform. She sighed, almost crying. She didn't even feel sad, helpless, distress, or anything like that… She was angry.

"Midorin, it doesn't work at all!" She called Midorima on her phone after she finished, feeling pissed off.

The shooting guard was patient enough to hear her first before he finally commented. "Of course it worked. Think about it carefully, what if the ball had hit you? You could be passed out, ending up in the hospital right now, nanodayo."

"I don't think that's the case.." Momoi responded him faintly, but she knows Midorima was probably right.

"Just hang on a little longer," her teammate spoke sympathetically, trying to comfort her.

Again, Momoi sighed. "Fine.. I'll let you know," she forced a smile and hung up. After that, she stared at her ridiculous reflection on the mirror. _Well, I can't stay here forever. Besides, if I am gone for too long Akashi-kun will probably worry about me, _soshe mustered up her determination and, with that in mind, she finally left.

Momoi was speechless and stopped walking right away. Akashi was already waiting for her across from the ladies room. His facial expression was serene, and his eyes were filled with delicacy, not pity. "Let's just go home," he walked towards her.

She glanced at the door on the end of the hallway. "But, and the game?" She inquired him.

"We've seen what we needed to see, besides," Akashi stopped in front of her. "You're upset, aren't you? And even though you wiped the strawberry juice, you still need to change clothes. I'm sure it is not comfortable to you, to walk with the wet, sticky, uniform," he talked gently, almost persuadably.

"Well," she looked back at him, her gaze softening. She does want to go home. How could he read her mind?

Akashi released a sharp breath. "I don't know what's wrong with you today, you seems as if you're surround by enormous bad luck. Should we ask Shintarou?"

"No, no need," Momoi shook off that idea immediately. "Let's just go home, as you said," she then nodded, almost pleading.

He nodded back and gestured to her to walk first.

As they left the building, most part of her want to blame him so badly. He ruined her date with Kuroko-kun, made her be trapped on the bus and so she became a laughing stock, somehow affected some high scholars to annoy her, also lured a ball to fly at her face just by sitting next to her, and finally succeeded in pouring juice onto her hair and her uniform (which will probably leave permanent stain). But Momoi couldn't bring herself to hate him like she should do, simply because he is so kind and very attentive, and in some way she knows he feels sorry at her state. Akashi Seijuurou is a mystery for her.

It's cloudy outside. And if she complained, Midorima might've said that it's fortunate it's not raining, or it is too sunny. While she thought that, she was ready to cross the street with Akashi and the other pedestrians.

However, her misfortune hasn't ended for sure, and, of course, there's a slack driver who forced his wheel towards the crowd. She coincidentally (or not) was walking in the front of the group, and almost was grazed by the car, or even worse.

"Look out!" But Akashi was quickly to react as he pulled her back until her body bumped into his chest, then both of them stumbled and fell on the laying position. And she's fortunate enough to not hit her head on the ground.

On top of that, the rain started to pour.

"What is really happening to you today?" She heard Akashi's voice from beneath her. She laid above him with her back facing his front side. His hands were still steadily holding her shoulders. She turned her attention away from the dark sky to her left, where his head was. He was staring back at her intensely, while she was just looking at him blankly. Suddenly, his expression relaxed and he let out a small laugh that drew her to laugh too. The laughter was getting louder, and it was pointed at the series of circumstances.

If you put it positively, it's actually really hilarious, and if you look at it from a different perspective, she also brought some misfortune for him today, even though it was not as extreme as the ones he brought for her.

People watched the pair confusedly as they were helping each other to stand on their feet without holding back their laughter, after that they walked away side by side, still laughing, and they didn't even bother to pull out an umbrella. They have no idea that today red brings out a thrilling misfortune for her as long as she stays with him, but she doesn't mind it, one way or another.

She feels thankful to have him by her side.

Besides, they still have Midorima.

**-END-**

_I hope you liked it, and review please!_

_Thank you for reading and I'll see you on the next one! Have a great day my lovely readers! 3_


End file.
